


Voltron: Legendary Defender - Learning Curve

by GirthMan



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defender - Pidge/Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Crush, Threesome - F/F/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionPidge has a crush on Lance, and she doesn't know how to deal with it.When she goes to Allura for advice, she quickly discovers that humans and Alteans have very different ways of expressing romantic feelings...





	1. The First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura learns about Pidge's crush on Lance and decides to do something about it...  
> She might have gone just a little overboard, though...

During the day, the Castle of Lions was just about as busy as could be. If the Paladins weren’t scrambling to their respective lions’ hangars and taking off to combat whatever threat had been thrown their way, they were sparring on the training deck, enjoying a “friendly” board game in their quarters, or tearing the kitchen apart after a hard day’s work. Nighttime usually brought a much sought after sense of peace – aside from the odd explosion or two from a late-night training session – to Princess Allura, leader of the Paladins of Voltron and the last known female Altean alive.   
   
The dark-skinned alien woman was currently sound asleep in a lavish bedroom that dwarfed the standard Paladin quarters. A large, sleek bed dominated the center of the room, complete with silky white sheets, plush pillows, an overhanging light fixture, and curtains. One wall housed a mirrored vanity, and the floor and walls were illuminated by dull, blue lights, giving the room a calming glow.   
   
Allura appreciated a good night of beauty sleep, and it certainly showed. Her pointed ears twitched as she slept peacefully, curled up under her blankets with a soft smile on her face. Her smile quickly vanished, and her blue eyes slowly opened after she heard three quick, loud  _knocks_ on her door. She grumbled a bit, but knew better than to neglect her Paladins, so she rolled out of bed, stretched, and went to answer the door. She didn’t even bother putting any proper clothes on. Still dressed in nothing but a sheer nightgown and lacy, white panties, Allura brushed her long, white hair back and opened her door.   
   
Pidge, the current Paladin of the Green Lion of Voltron, stood in the hall, nervously twiddling her thumbs. Her short, sandy-brown hair practically stood on end when she was greeted by Allura’s stiff, brown nipples. She turned her head to the side, pushing her glasses up as her bright brown eyes stared at the wall in surprise. Pidge wasn’t exactly dressed for the occasion either – just a plain, white tank top and a pair of green short-shorts – but she certainly wasn’t expecting Allura to greet her dressed in…  _that._  
   
“Good evening, Pidge,” Allura said gracefully. “You’re certainly up late! What can I help you with?”  
   
“Um… Well,” Pidge began nervously, slowly turning to face Allura again. “Would you mind if we had that…  _girl talk_ you offered me?”  
   
Allura’s eyes suddenly lit up, and she clasped her hands together excitedly.   
   
“I thought you’d never ask!”  
   
“That’s great! I-  _EEP!”_  
  
Pidge’s reply was cut off as Allura yanked her into the room and shut the door behind her. The two promptly found themselves sitting on the edge of Allura’s bed. Allura leaned forward eagerly, practically giggling as she finally began the “girl talk” she had been looking forward to.   
   
“I’ve been waiting for so long for you to take me up on this!” she explained. “I’ve been wanting to talk to another girl for… I don’t even know how long!”  
   
“Well, I’m… excited, too,” Pidge admitted. “Um… Allura? I’ve been having… Well…”  
   
“It’s alright, Pidge,” Allura assured her. “You can tell me.”  
   
“Right… Well, it’s just…” Pidge’s cheeks began turning red, and she swallowed nervously. “I’ve been having  _boy_ problems…”  
   
Pidge’s confession of why she’d come to see Allura was little more than a whisper. Allura let out as reassuring of a giggle as she could manage, and patted Pidge on the shoulder.   
   
“Well that’s nothing to worry about!” she assured the Paladin. “I’ve got plenty of advice for you!”  
   
In one smooth, seemingly-rehearsed motion, Allura bent over the edge of the bed, reached down, and retrieved a tiny notebook from under the bed. She flipped it open and began reading.   
   
“Now then,” Allura began. “If you’re trying to impress a boy, there’s a few things to keep in mind…”  
   
She stopped and shook her head, flipping a few pages ahead.   
   
“Let’s start with the date!” Her face was practically glowing as she beamed at Pidge. “You’ll probably want to let him pick a place, but don’t be afraid to throw out a few suggestions! Someplace fancy, but not  _too_ quiet… .You don’t want it to be awkward if you run out of things to talk about!”  
   
“That’s- That’s nice, Allura, but-,”  
   
“Now, depending on how well you know the lucky guy,” Allura interrupted with a grin. “You might want to split the bill… If he offers to pay, you might as well let him! Even if it doesn’t work out, at least you get some free food!”   
   
Allura nudged Pidge’s arm.  
   
“Um… No, sorry, but that’s not-,”  
   
“No? Well, if you don’t like the idea of dinner for a first date, a walk in the park is always a good idea. Just make sure it’s not a rainy day, or-,”  
   
“I’m not really after a… traditional… first date, Allura,” Pidge squeaked.   
   
“Well, if you  _really_ want to impress him, a trip in the Green Lion might be okay,” Allura conceded. “Just make sure not to take it too-,”  
   
“ _ALLURA!_ I WANT TO SUCK HIS DICK, OKAY!?” Pidge half-screamed, half-stammered, burying her burning-red face in her hands.   
   
“Oh. Well, why didn’t you just say so?” Allura asked with a shrug. “I’d be happy to help!”  
   
“Wait, seriously?” Pidge asked, blinking in confusion.   
   
“Of course!” Allura said with a grin. “The Altean people are masters of sexual activity! It was one of our favorite pastimes… The only thing we could really do without getting someone killed…” She sighed wistfully before continuing. “Well, slightly wounded, sometimes… But never killed!”  
   
“O-Okay, so… How are you going to teach me?” Pidge squeaked, choosing to ignore the last bit from Allura. “Books? Holograms? … Toys?” She nervously whimpered the last word.   
   
“Oh, no! Of course not!” Allura replied, flicking her wrist and calling up a holographic panel in front of her. “I’ll just call your crush up and we’ll practice with the real thing!”  
   
“Wait, I never even told you-,”  
   
“I’m telepathic, remember?” Allura giggled, tapping in commands on the panel. “You haven’t stopped thinking of him since you came in!”  
   
Pidge’s eyes went wide, and her entire face turned red when the reality of what Allura was doing set in.   
   
“WAITWAITWATI!” she stammered. “You can’t just-,”  
   
“Too late!” Allura beamed, flicking the hologram away. “He’s already on his way!”  
   
“Great,” Pidge muttered, whining as she rested her chin in her hands.   
   
“You know,” Allura began. “I never understood why you Earthlings are so bothered by sex… You’re so deceptive when it comes to finding a partner… On Altea, it was as simple as asking an attractive stranger on the street if he was interested!” She scratched her chin, pondering for a moment. “Of course, if he wasn’t, I usually just sent the guards after him...”  
   
“What?”  
   
“What?”  
   
The conversation was cut short by three dull  _knocks_ on the door.   
   
“Oh! There he is now!” Allura remarked, jumping to her feet. “I’ll let him in!”  
   
Allura practically skipped to her door and opened it. Standing in the hall was Lance, Paladin of the Blue Lion. His brown hair was messy, his blue eyes were half-open and cloudy with sleep, and he was slouched over so far he risked falling over into Allura. He was dressed in a plain blue T-shirt and black sleep pants dotted with hearts. He yawned, stretched, and walked past Allura into the room, apparently oblivious to the fact that his commander’s nipples were still standing at attention right in front of him.   
   
“So, wha’mI doin’here?” Lance mumbled sleepily.   
   
“Here, drink this,” Allura said, offering him a glass of water. “It’s mineral water. It should wake you right up.”  
   
Lance groped at empty air a few times before successfully grabbing the glass and raising it to his lips. Allura took her place beside Pidge on the bed again and waited for Lance to perk up a bit before explaining the situation.   
   
“So, Lance,” she began. “It seems that Pidge here is rather infatuated with you…”   
   
“This is so embarrassing,” Pidge whined, hiding her face in her hands.  
   
“…and she would like to get to know you much more…  _intimately,”_ Allura continued. “She came to me for some proper sex education… starting with oral sex.”  
   
“Woah, woah, woah, back it up!” Lance stammered, much more awake than he had been a few moments prior. “You’re telling me that Pidge has a  _crush_ on me!? Oh, man! I can’t  _wait_ to tell the rest of the crew!”  
   
“IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, I SWEAR I’LL SHOVE MY BAYARD RIGHT WHERE THE SUN DOESN’T SHINE!” Pidge yelled, puffing out her bright-red cheeks and glaring for good measure.    
   
“Okay, okay,” Lance said, defensively holding his hands up. “Sorry, I got distracted… What was it you called me here for?”  
   
“Come here,” Allura beckoned. “Simply put, Lance…”  
   
Without warning, she unbuttoned Lance’s pants and reached a hand in, retrieving his cock from the front hole. Lance simply gaped in disbelief, rubbing his eyes a few times.   
   
“Pidge wants to learn to properly… What was it you said, Pidge? ‘Suck his dick?’”  
   
Lance’s quickly-hardening shaft wasn’t massive by any means, but it was respectively thick, and definitely above-average in length. Allura giggled as it fully stiffened in her hand and gave it a quick poke on the tip.   
   
“Very nice,” she purred. “Quite an impressive ‘Lance’ you’ve got there, Blue…”  
   
She lowered herself to her knees in front of Lance, wrapping her hands around his shaft and gently stroking as she turned her attention to Pidge.   
   
“Now, Pidge, I hope you’re watching closely,” Allura said.   
   
Lance slapped himself in the face a few times.   
  
“This has  _got_ to be some kind of dream,” he muttered.   
   
Allura gently squeezed the base of Lance’s shaft, stroking with her other hand to coax out a tiny bit of pre-cum.   
   
“It’s very important to start with a bit of stroking,” she explained.   
   
Allura leaned forward and ran her tongue around the tip of Lance’s cock, moaning softly and slurping as she pulled away. She gently pressed a finger to the underside of Lance’s head and pushed his shaft upwards, exposing its underside. She pressed her tongue to the base of his member and dragged it up, coating the bottom of his shaft with her saliva.   
   
“A few quick licks are also a good idea,” Allura said. “Just to make sure he’s properly lubricated…”   
   
A tiny bead of pre squirted from Lance’s tip as his cock twitched, stiffening up just a bit more under Allura’s attention.   
   
“ _Ooh!_ It helps get him nice and rigid, too,” Allura giggled. “Plus, it doesn’t hurt to get a little taste before the main course…”  
   
Pidge simply nodded, unable to take her eyes off of Lance’s fully-erect manhood as it dripped with saliva and arousal. Lance simply stared down at Allura, unable to take his eyes off of her amazingly tantalizing cleavage, which he just seemed to be noticing. He was, in a word, surprised to be getting this kind of attention from her. He certainly wasn’t about to protest, but it all came to him as a bit of a shock, nonetheless.   
   
“Once your partner’s fully prepared,” Allura continued, pointing Lance’s cock back toward her lips. “Take a deep breath, and dive right in!”  
   
Allura took a breath, and, true to her word, dove right in. She parted her lips and took Lance in her mouth all the way to the base. Lance threw his head back and groaned. Pidge clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a squeal.   
   
 _OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!?_  
  
The bulge in Allura’s throat, coupled with the tiny bit of drool coming out of both her and Lance’s mouths, told her that it was actually happening.   
   
“ _Ohhh, man,”_ Lance moaned. “If this is a dream, I don’t wanna wake up…”  
   
Allura wasted no time in getting to work. She pulled back, letting her soft, wet lips glide across Lance’s slick shaft. Inside her mouth, her tongue was hard at work slathering every inch of Lance’s member it could with warm, slippery saliva. She began bobbing her head, filling the bedroom with wet  _sucks_ and  _slurps._ She pointed to the bulge in her throat and addressed – or, attempted to address – Pidge again.   
   
“ _Hhmf, hhk mmf hhmf,”_ she explained. “ _Nnf hhhnf mmf mmfhhnfmmf! Hhf mmf mmfhhmfnnghf!”_  
  
Pidge nodded, too enraptured with the sights and sounds playing out before her to point out the fact that she couldn’t quite understand Allura on account of the dick lodged in her throat.   
   
“ _Ahh! Mmf,_ Allura,” Lance hissed. “That’s-  _Ah!_ R-Really good…”  
   
“ _Mmf-hm!”_ Allura beamed, giving Lance the best smile she could with a mouthful of his meat.   
   
She pulled back, leaving about half of Lance’s cock in her mouth, and started jerking him off. With her hand wrapped firmly around his base, she squeezed and stroked for just a few seconds until Lance couldn’t take it anymore. With a groan, he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, grabbing onto the back of Allura’s head as he came down her throat. Pidge gasped softly as she saw Lance’s member swell in Allura’s mouth. She watched, transfixed, as a series of little bulges traveled down Allura’s throat. She could hear her commander gulping, occasionally letting out a few soft moans as she drank down Lance’s cum. Finally, Lance sighed and released Allura’s head. She pulled away from him with a soft  _pop,_ licked her lips, and turned to Pidge.   
   
“See, Pidge?” she said with a smile. “It’s as simple as that! Now it’s your turn!”  
   
Pidge thought her face couldn’t possibly get any hotter. She was wrong.   
   
“I- I can’t do  _THAT!”_ she stammered.   
   
“Well, why not?” Allura asked, hopping back up onto the bed.   
   
“For one thing, I have a working uvula!” Pidge replied, a bit sarcastically.   
   
“What’s a yoo-vay-luh?” Allura asked, cocking her head.   
   
“Oh, that’s the little dangly thing in your throat that controls your gag reflex and keeps stuff from coming out your nose when you swallow,” Lance explained.   
   
Allura and Pidge both stared at him in amazement.   
   
“What?” Lance asked defensively. “I paid attention  _most_ of the time at the Garrison…”  
   
“Well, Alteans don’t possess uvulas or gag reflexes,” Allura admitted. “But uvula or not, it is your duty as a Paladin to topple any challenge that comes before you!” She clapped a hand on Pidge’s back and gave her a bright smile. “Now get in there and suck that dick!”   
   
Pidge yelped in surprise as Allura pushed her forward. She fell to her knees in front of Lance, practically toppling forward. Her face came to rest in his crotch, with his cock resting comfortably on her cheek. She swore she could feel Allura’s spit boiling away as the head of Lance’s member pushed her glasses up her face. She hurriedly pulled back and fixed her glasses, wiping away the smudge of pre-cum that Lance had just accidentally left on them. She hesitantly prodded Lance’s shaft, which twitched in response.   
   
“How can you possibly still be hard,” Pidge wondered aloud.   
   
“That’s thanks to the water I gave him,” Allura explained as she knelt beside Pidge.   
   
“Wasn’t that just mineral water?” Lance asked.   
   
“Of course!” Allura chirped. “Arus Minerals mixed with water are excellent for male virility and stamina! You should have enough energy and…  _volume…_ for a few more hours!”  
   
“You drugged my dick!?” Lance yelped, blushing. “You know… Somehow, I’m fine with that…”  
   
“CAN WE FOCUS, PLEASE!?” Pidge squealed in embarrassment.   
   
Lance shrugged and gave her a nod. Pidge nervously poked around at Lance’s cock some more, carefully observing the way it twitched and throbbed in response to her touch. She leaned forward and gave the tip a quick sniff, recoiling a bit at the smell. When she finally wrapped her fingers around his girth, she gave him a squeeze, gasping softly as he groaned in response. Her soft, brown eyes widened a bit as a dollop of pre oozed from his cockhead. She shook a bit as she leaned back in and parted her lips, nervously sticking her tongue out. She lapped at Lance’s tip, scooping the glob of arousal into her mouth.   
   
“ _Bleh!_ It’s really salty!” Pidge said, shivering. “But… Not bad…”  
   
She pressed her lips back against Lance’s cockhead and ran her tongue in slow circles around the very tip. Lance sighed and moaned in response as Pidge gently suckled on the crown of his dick. She wasn’t nearly confident enough to simply dive in like Allura had, but Lance was still thoroughly enjoying himself. He reached down and gently planted his head on Pidge’s head, running his fingers through her hair as she kissed his manhood.   
   
“You know,” Lance began. “This is nice… I mean,  _really_ nice, but… I never really thought that even Dream Pidge would go this far for me… I mean, she doesn’t even  _like_ me! Why would she have a crush on me?”  
   
Pidge pulled off of Lance’s cock with a wet  _plop._ She groaned and gave him an indignant look.   
   
“Seriously, Lance?” she asked. “You mean you never noticed all those looks I’d been giving you?”  
   
“I thought you were just fantasizing about robots or something again,” Lance mumbled.   
   
“Yes, I give you naughty looks because I’m thinking about robots!” Pidge huffed. “Alright, what about last summer? Remember the way I ate popsicles in front of you? Licking them all over…”  
   
“I figured everyone ate them like that,” Lance said with a shrug.   
   
“WHAT ABOUT THE TIME I TRIED DEEP-THROATING A BANANA IN FRONT OF YOU!?”  
   
“I thought you were just showing off!” Lance sighed and awkwardly ruffled his hair before continuing. “Sorry, Pidge… I just never thought you of all people would really ever like me… Let alone love me!”  
   
“Of course I  _love_  you, you  _idiot!”_ Pidge huffed. “Why else would I be on my knees in front of you sucking your fucking  _COCK!?”_  
  
Complete silence weighed heavy on the room for a few moments after Pidge had finished yelling. Lance blinked a few times before finally speaking up.  
   
“Holy Quiznak,” he muttered.  
   
Pidge whined softly and turned her head away from him, certain that she’d ruined her chance at being with him.   
   
“You have  _no_ idea how incredibly hot it is to hear you say that,” Lance said.   
   
Without another word, he grabbed the back of Pidge’s head with both hands and thrust his hips forward. Pidge’s eyes went wide, and she let out a muffled cry as Lance’s cock was stuffed down her throat. Her protest quickly turned into a gag, however, as Lance’s full length found its home in her esophagus. Allura squealed happily and clapped her hands.   
   
“Oh, I  _knew_ you could do it, Pidge!” she cried giddily. “I knew that silly uvula thing wouldn’t get in the way!”  
   
Pidge adjusted her glasses and glared at Allura.   
   
“ _Ffhk hhuuh, Ahhrlla,”_ she gurgled. “ _GGHLK!”_  
  
Pidge’s brief moment of anger with Allura was quickly replaced with surprise as Lance began to fuck her face. Wet  _slaps_ filled the air, joined by muffled coughs and grunts from pidge as Lance drove his cock in and out of her throat. Pidge’s glasses slid down her nose as her teammate deflowered her mouth. Her face was frozen in a grumpy pout as she stared daggers back up at Lance, whose face was the perfect image of bliss. Pidge planted her hands on Lance’s thighs – partially for stability and partially in an attempt to push herself free – and held on for dear life. Her moans were decidedly angry, but as Lance had his fun with her throat, she couldn’t help but find that it was getting harder and harder to keep glaring at him. Her face was still burning red, but she felt a bit of that same heat spreading throughout the rest of her body as well.   
   
 _That idiot!_ Pidge thought, whining around his cock.  _I can’t believe him! Doesn’t he realize it’s too big for me? He just… Stuffed the whole thing… The whole… Big… He stuffed it right down my throat! He can’t just do that!_  
  
Pidge was finding it harder and harder to focus. In spite of herself, she felt a familiar warmth between her legs. She briefly recalled all the lonely nights she’d spent in her quarters, biting her pillow to keep from crying out as she rode out yet another climax to thoughts of Lance. Her gaze had softened a bit by now. She stared back up at him almost longingly as he plunged his manhood down her throat. Her grunts and gags had gotten considerably more sultry as well. She found herself repositioning her hands, sliding them around Lance’s thighs and letting them creep up his body just a bit – enough to grab onto his firm rear and pull him closer. As Pidge began to bob her head, she made a mental note to thank Allura when her mouth wasn’t full of Lance’s fuck-meat. She kept her lips tightly sealed around Lance’s girth, sucking eagerly as he abused her throat. Her eyes had grown a bit hazy, and she pushed almost all thoughts from her mind with the exception of getting Lance off.   
   
 _Oh, geez, she’s doing the face,_ Lance thought, noticing Pidge’s change in expression from “angry” to “dick-sucking-face.”  _She looks so hot like this! Oh, her mouth is so soft… and warm… and… Ahhh! It’s perfect!_  
  
Lance noticed that tears were beginning to well up in Pidge’s eyes. They gradually built up into little, quivering droplets before dripping down her cheeks.   
   
 _She… does like this, doesn’t she?_  
  
“Uh, hey, Pidge?” Lance asked suddenly, stopping his thrusts and pulling out of her mouth. “You okay? If you want me to stop, just-,”  
   
“Lance,” Pidge gasped, taking a hand off of his ass to grab his dick and point it back at her lips. “If you stop, I  _swear,_ I will  _never_ forgive you! Now  _stop_ treating me like a kid and  _fuck. My. Mouth.”_  
  
With that, Pidge slid right back onto Lance’s cock, desperately slurping and sucking as she fucked her own face even more roughly than Lance had.   
   
“Whatever you say,” Lance muttered, a bit surprised.   
   
He grabbed hold of Pidge once again and resumed his thrusts. His rhythm quickly began to falter, however, as he came closer and closer to the edge. His breathing was ragged, and the more he looked at Pidge’s face, the more he wanted to cum. The way her lips looked, wrapped firmly around his shaft as they dragged along his length, the way she stared back at him, just a bit angrily, but mostly with eyes full of lust, and the way her hair bobbed just a bit as she sucked him off all came together to form what Lance was certain was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He groaned, speeding his thrusts as he approached the point of no return.   
   
“ _Aahhh!_ Pidge! I’m cumming” he gasped.   
   
“ _Nnf! Hhnf hmm mmf ffhmff!”_  
  
“A-Alright!” Lance replied gleefully.  
   
He let out a long, drawn-out moan as he slammed his hips forward, burying his full length in Pidge’s throat. Her eyes went wide, and she hacked and gurgled as she felt Lance’s hot, gooey load being pumped down her throat. She sputtered, squeezing his ass cheeks tightly as she desperately tried to endure the torrent of spunk being squirted down her windpipe. She coughed, and a bit of it spurted out of her nose just as she realized that there was no way she could swallow everything down like Allura had. She gurgled one more time, then pulled back, gasping and sputtering as she sucked down fresh air. Lance stroked his cock, groaning as his orgasm continued. Thick, sticky spurts of jizz squirted out of his tip and splattered all over Pidge’s face. She squeaked in surprise as a big wad of spunk splashed onto her glasses, followed closely by another big, gooey rope that clung to her forehead. Even more ended up shooting onto her chest, staining her top and leaving it partially transparent. Allura simply knelt beside Pidge, patting her on the back and smiling gleefully as a stray strand of cum got her in the cheek. Finally, Lance released his cock with a sigh and stumbled back a step or two away from Pidge, who was coughing up a mouthful of jizz.   
   
“That… was amazing,” Lance remarked.   
   
“ _Blech!_ You-  _Hurp!_ You asshole!” Pidge chided, fighting to keep Lance’s spunk from coming back up. “Why did you do that!?”  
   
“Do what?” Lance asked, scratching his head. “You  _said_ to cum down your throat, right?”  
   
“I said  _not_ to, you idiot!”  
   
“Well, I’m sorry, but it’s kind of hard to understand you when you’ve got my dick in your mouth!”   
   
“That’s…” Pidge stopped and thought for a moment. “That’s actually a really good point… Sorry…”  
   
She glanced down, groaning softly as she saw the mess Lance had made of her. Her nipples were partially-visible through her newly-see-through tank top, which was now a bit heavier after being soaked with cum. Pidge wiped her glasses with her thumb, whining softly as most of Lance’s load was wiped away, clinging to her finger.   
   
“ _Eugh,_ I’m all sticky…” Pidge hesitated a moment, then sucked Lance’s cum from her fingers. “ _Mmm,_ at least I’m a tasty mess, though!”  
   
“And,” Lance began, leaning down to plant a kiss on a clean portion of Pidge’s forehead. “You’re  _incredibly_ sexy.”  
   
“Really?” Pidge asked shyly, blushing a bit. “You’re… You’re not just saying that because you think this is a dream, are you?”  
   
“Yes, really,” Lance assured her. “And I know this  _can’t_  be a dream because Dream Pidge is nowhere  _near_ as pretty as you.”  
   
Pidge squealed happily, and Lance was sure he could see her face sparkling for just a moment beneath the bright red glow that crept onto it.  
   
“Idiot,” Pidge muttered.   
   
“I may be an idiot, but I’m an idiot you’re in  _love_ with,” Lance said, grinning smugly. “You’re the one who said it…”  
   
“You heard  _nothing,_ and if you say otherwise, I’ll deny it,” Pidge insisted.   
   
“I’m fine with that,” Lance said. “I won’t tell anyone… Because I’m gonna be the only Paladin with a live-in girlfriend!”  
   
“You are  _such_ an idiot,” Pidge giggled.   
   
“Oh, this is  _wonderful!_ ” Allura chimed in, wiping the cum from her cheek and licking it up. “It’s so nice to see two Paladins form a romantic bond once again! So, are you two ready for the second lesson?”  
   
“The second lesson?” Pidge and Lance asked in tandem.   
   
“Yes! Mastery over the art of the Mammary Pleasure Exercise!” Allura beamed. “I believe you humans call it a boobjob?”  
   
“You mean a… titfuck?” Pidge asked, a bit embarrassed.   
   
“Yes, that!” Allura chirped.   
   
“Yeah, I’m ready for the second lesson!” Lance called without hesitation.   
   
“Excellent!” Allura said, hopping to her feet excitedly. “Let’s get started, then!”  
   
“This is gonna be a long night,” Pidge grumbled.


	2. The Second Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura's impromptu sexual lessons continue as Pidge learns to use her chest to better please Lance...  
> Or, at least, she TRIES to...

“Aaand… there!” Allura beamed as she dabbed the last of Lance’s cum from Pidge’s cheeks. “All clean now?”  
  
   
“I think so,” Pidge replied, pouting a bit as Lance poked his head in the door. “No thanks to Lance and his gawking!”  
   
Lance stumbled into Allura’s private restroom and stammered out a response in his defense.   
   
“H-Hey! Gimme a break! It’s not every day you get to watch your girlfriend clean your own jizz off her face!” he pointed out.   
   
Pidge puffed her cheeks out, huffing as she eyed Lance. Her new boyfriend was still shamelessly sporting a stiff erection in his pajama pants as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and smiled innocently. Pidge couldn’t help but giggle at how endearing he looked.   
   
“Dumbass,” she muttered.   
   
“Don’t you mean  _fine_ ass?” Lance asked, grinning as wide as he could. “Y’know… Since you were grabbing all over it?”  
   
“Hey, that’s only because you were choking me with your dick, you dick!” Pidge squeaked, blushing.   
   
“Eh, semantics,” Lance said, shrugging.   
   
“Play nice, you two!” Allura teased. “No more bickering! Now, then, let’s continue with our lessons, shall we?”  
   
She led the two Paladins back to the bed and sat them both down.   
   
“Time to strip!” Allura announced with a bright smile.   
   
“So, for this next less _oooohhh,_ wow!”   
   
Lance’s question was quickly forgotten as Allura began to shed her nightgown. The sheer garment peeled away from her shoulders and fell down to expose her soft breasts. The perky mounds were impressive even covered up, but now that they were being bared to Lance, he could hardly think. Allura’s brown little nipples quickly stiffened in the cool air, standing firmly at attention as she let her nightgown pool around her feet. She struck a pose, standing with her hands behind her head, clad only in tight, white panties, twirling slowly and grinning smugly as her Paladins drank in the sight before them. Even Pidge couldn’t resist taking a few glances at Allura. Granted, she was mostly preoccupied angrily glaring at Lance for ogling their commander so blatantly, but she still stole a few peeks every now and then – and she certainly liked what she saw. Allura was amazingly lithe and fit, from her flat, toned stomach to her tight rear, and everywhere in between. Her hips were wide, and her thighs looked irresistibly smooth and soft. Her long, white hair fell in graceful waves and curls to the small of her back, and it seemed to shimmer with a slight blue tinge. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of her panties, and Lance swore he felt his heart stop.   
   
Allura swayed her hips seductively, glancing over her shoulder and biting her lip as she slowly shimmied out of her tight underwear. She bent over as she pulled the garment down, giving her Paladins an excellent look at her tight, round ass. Pidge clutched her chest, and Lance drooled openly as their commander’s panties peeled away from her puffy, wet sex. Allura’s pussy looked absolutely  _divine._ Its pink folds glistened with tiny droplets of arousal, and her hood was topped by a neatly-trimmed tuft of white hair. She finally stepped out of her panties and turned around, standing with her thighs squeezed together as she dangled her underwear from her finger. The little bit of hair topping her womanhood disappeared between her legs, leaving Pidge and Lance with little more than an enticing tease of what they had just been staring at.   
   
“Well?” Allura breathed in a husky voice. “Are you ready to help me with the next lesson, Paladin Blue?”  
   
Lance wiped the drool from his chin and tried his very best to articulate a response.   
   
“I- I- Uh, well-,” he stammered. “Um,  _wow!”_  
  
Pidge huffed, reached over, and flicked Lance’s forehead.   
   
“OW!” he yelped. “Hey, what was that for!?”  
   
“For staring like an idiot!” Pidge answered, sticking her tongue out.   
   
“Well, it’s not my fault she’s got a body like a-,”  
   
“ _PALADINS!”_ Allura yelled, breaking any air of sexiness she had just been carrying as she stomped her foot. “Quit your bickering  _right now!”_  
  
Lance and Pidge both shut their mouths and sat upright.   
   
“Good,” Allura beamed, clasping her hands together happily. “Now, stand at attention.”  
   
Both Paladins got to their feet, stood up straight, and saluted.   
   
“Excellent… Now,  _strip._ Slowly,” Allura ordered.   
  
“Yes, ma’am,” the Paladins responded in unison.   
   
Lance went first, wasting no time in tugging his shirt up. Despite Allura’s order to disrobe slowly, Lance didn’t seem to be too keen on the idea. He pulled his light-blue tee over his head and tossed it aside. Pidge watched intently, blushing as her new boyfriend bared himself. He was certainly well-built, Pidge noted. He wasn’t what she would call “buff,” but his body rippled with lean muscle that gave him a certain appeal. Pidge was definitely impressed by what she saw, but she was also a bit embarrassed to watch Lance strip in front of her. She covered her reddening face with her hands, peeking out from behind her fingers as Lance pulled his pajama pants down. Pidge had already seen his cock, obviously, but actually watching him take it out for her was something else entirely. The respectably-sized shaft was still incredibly hard, and it throbbed gently as it stood at attention. Pidge gasped softly and chewed her lip as she took in Lance’s slim, toned form. Now that he was naked, she noticed that he was clean-shaven from his crotch to his chest. His light-brown skin shone slightly in the dim light, and Pidge had to turn away to hide just how flustered she was getting.   
   
“Alright, Pidge,” Allura called gently. “Your turn!”  
   
Pidge whined softly, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger as she kneaded the hem of her shirt in the other. She took a deep breath, resolving to go a bit slower than Lance had. She gripped her shirt, glanced over her shoulder briefly at Lance, and began to pull it up. She grimaced a bit at the lingering smell of spunk on the fabric, breathing a relieved sigh once it was over her head. She cupped her breasts with one arm, concealing her nipples, dropped her shirt to the ground, and turned to face Lance.   
   
Lance pinched himself on the arm to make absolutely sure he wasn’t dreaming – just in case. Pidge gently kicked at the floor, keeping her eyes averted as her face burned red. Her petite breasts were squashed together thanks to her arm, giving the illusion that she was a little bit bustier than she actually was. Her stomach was flat and firm, and Lance could see the beginnings of well-defined abs beginning to show themselves. His eyes widened as Pidge uncovered her bust after taking a deep breath. Her bosom certainly wasn’t on par with Allura’s – she was maybe a full cup size or two smaller – but her breasts were still nice and perky, if a bit wide-set. Her nipples were puffy, and gradually stiffened up as she awkwardly fingered the waistband of her green shorts.   
   
“Wow,” Lance muttered, his own face getting a bit flushed.   
   
Pidge turned her back on Lance – mostly to hide her resulting smile – and began to pull her shorts down. She tried to mimic Allura’s demonstration, albeit a bit less gracefully. Her firm thighs had already been, for the most part, clearly visible, but her butt gave Lance a surprise. It was round and firm, and it jiggled ever so slightly as it was freed from the confines of Pidge’s constricting shorts. It looked to be just the right mixture of soft and toned, and it was all Lance could do to keep himself anchored in place and not lunge at it. Finally, Pidge stepped out of her clothes and turned, fully nude, to face Lance. She kept her hands behind her back, forcing herself to expose her body to him. She stood with her legs spread just a bit so Lance could get a good look at her pussy. It was incredibly tight-looking, and he wondered how anything could possibly fit in such a tiny little hole. Pidge’s smooth lower lips were flushed pink, and she whined softly as Lance looked her up and down, drinking in the full picture. He cleared his throat in an attempt to break the silence after he’d gotten a good look.   
   
“S-So, um,” he stammered. “Have… Have you always been hiding, uh…  _that_ under those baggy clothes? The… muscles, I mean?”  
   
“What, these?” Pidge responded, jutting her stomach out a bit. “Nah, I just started working out a while back… After I nearly got choked out by Sendak and you… well, you know… saved me… I thought it might be a good idea to be able to save myself if I needed to… Not that you didn’t do a good job or anything! You looked like a total badass...”  
   
Pidge’s blush deepened, and she smiled as she confessed that bit of admiration for Lance. Lance smiled back, causing Pidge to stammer around for something to say.   
   
“S-So, uh… I noticed that you, um… Also shave.”  
   
 _THAT’S what you decide to ask him?_ she thought to herself.   
   
“Well, yeah,” Lance responded. “I always just thought pubes got in the way…”  
   
He grinned, awkwardly laughing as Pidge cocked her head.   
   
“What do you-, Oh.  _Oh._ Goddammit, Lance!” Pidge grimaced a bit at the thought of Lance jerking off.   
   
“Okay!” Allura chimed in from off to the side. “I think I’m just about ready to get started!”  
   
Both Paladins’ jaws dropped when they saw Allura. The Altean woman was squeezing a bottle of body oil with one hand, and lathering up her tits with the other. Her breasts gleamed with the slippery fluid, and she gave her chest gentle squeezes as she massaged herself. Soft moans escaped her lips as her fingers danced across her stiff little nipples. She emptied the bottle, giving it a little shake before tossing it over her shoulder, and dedicated both hands to the task of lubing up her bust. Her hands slid effortlessly over her slippery mounds, which she was almost certainly just rubbing for show at this point.   
   
“Now, then,” Allura began, squeezing her tits together. “The first part of our lesson, Pidge, is enticement… You need to make sure that your partner pays attention to your body… and  _only_ to your body…”  
   
Pidge glanced at Lance, who was busy wiping drool from his chin. She crossed her arms and huffed.  
   
“Well, you’ve definitely got that part down,” she pouted.   
   
“The second part,” Allura continued, strolling over to Lance. “Is contact…”  
   
Lance gasped softly as Allura’s oily hand made contact with his shaft. Her slippery fingers wrapped around his girth, and he tensed up a bit as she began to stroke, slowly and effortlessly.   
   
“Let him know that, since you’re the only one he acknowledges,” Allura breathed. “ _You_ are the only one who can pleasure him…”  
   
She continued to slowly stroke Lance’s twitching cock as she lowered herself to her knees. Warm, slippery beads of pre-cum began to dribble out of Lance’s tip, mingling with the oil that now coated his shaft. Allura twisted her hand as she stroked, smearing oil and pre all over Lance’s manhood as he began to gasp and groan under her touch. Finally, she released his member, gave it a quick kiss on the tip, and hefted her bust in her hands.   
   
“And the final part,” Alllura purred, licking her lips. “Once you have him completely enraptured…”  
   
She glanced up at Lance. His face was a mixture of joy, pleasure, and blind lust. A goofy smile was stretched across his features, and drool dribbled freely down his chin as he drew in shaky breaths. His cheeks were bright red – almost as red as Pidge’s. Allura glanced over to Pidge, who was sitting on the bed. The Green Paladin was biting her finger, blushing furiously, and rocking back and forth against her hand. Her fingers glistened with arousal, and she squeaked softly as she watched Allura teasing Lance.   
   
“… is the reward,” Allura concluded.   
   
She shuffled forward, sliding Lance’s cock into the valley of her cleavage. He let his head fall back and moaned in response as his shaft was enveloped by Allura’s soft, warm, slippery breasts. She cooed happily, squashing her tits together and grinding around as Lance’s cockhead poked out between them. Lance could only groan as Allura worked his member between her wonderful breasts. She was amazingly soft, and he couldn’t think of any words to describe the feeling other than  _incredible._ He briefly wondered which felt better: the blowjob Allura had given him, or  _this._ As his commander began to jerk him off using her bust, he decided that  _this_ was simply the best.   
   
“Now, it’s usually important to keep a good rhythm going,” Allura explained. “Too fast, and he’ll either cum too fast, or you’ll get tired. Too slow, and he might lose interest.”  
   
“ _Oooohh,_ I- I don’t think I’ll be-  _Ah!_ losing interest any time soon, believe me!”   
   
Lance sighed, grinning contentedly as Allura’s busty mounds enveloped his girth. Every move she made, every time she slid up or down, he felt like his own little personal heaven got just a bit more heavenly. Allura simply smirked at the Paladin’s reactions. She squeezed her breasts down, letting a good amount of Lance’s cock poke out between them, and leaned forward.   
   
“And the best part, Pidge?” she began. “All of these lessons can be combined together for an even  _more_ pleasurable experience…”  
   
With that, she parted her lips and took Lance’s cockhead into her mouth. Lance groaned and twitched as Allura began to bob her head, keeping a tight seal around his shaft with her lips and her breasts. She kept titfucking him, of course, but that didn’t stop her from sucking his cock like her life depended on it. Wet, sloppy  _slurps_ filled the room, accompanied by soft  _slaps_ as Allura used her mouth and bust in tandem. She began to pull back,  _popping_ Lance’s cock out of her mouth, flicking her tongue along the tip, and swallowing him right back up. Lance had been wrong earlier. As it turned out,  _this_ was the best. After teasing him for a bit longer, Allura finally  _popped_ his cock out of her mouth one last time, and began to quicken the pace of her titfuck. She jerked him off at a fever pitch with her breasts, listening intently to his breaths quickening as pleasure mounted within him.  
   
“I said earlier not to go too fast,” Allura began. “But it’s a good idea to speed up after a while to finish your partner off.”  
   
“H-Hey, Allura?” Lance suddenly chimed in. “C-  _Oh, Quiznak…_ Can’t Alteans shapeshift?”  
   
Allura didn’t bother slowing down as she pondered his question.  
   
“Well, yes, of course,” she responded, a bit confused. “But I don’t see why-  _Oh.”_  
  
An impish grin formed on Allura’s lips as her breasts began to grow. Lance gasped as the pressure on his shaft increased, and more and more of it was lost beneath the slippery, jiggly masses. Pidge watched, open-mouthed, as Allura’s chest got just big enough to encompass all but the very tip of Lance’s manhood.   
   
“Oh, come  _on!”_ Pidge called. “That’s just cheating!”  
   
“How does that human saying go?” Allura asked cheerfully, clearly enamored with her newly-endowed chest. “’All’s fair in love and war?’ Is that right?”  
   
“That doesn’t count!” Pidge pouted. “We’re not fighting over him, and  _I’m_ the only one here who loves him!”  
   
“Well, you do have a point,” Allura mused, still bouncing her tits. “What do you think, Lance?”  
   
“I- I-  _Ahh,_ Allura, I think I’m cumming!” Lance groaned.   
   
He bucked his hips, thrusting forward into Allura’s heaving tits. The crown of his dick just barely managed to peek out from between the busty mounds. Lance grunted as he came. Allura yelped softly in surprise as a warm, sticky rope of spunk squirted straight at her face. She had to close her eye as Lance blew his load all over her. Her cheeks, her forehead, and even her hair quickly became sticky with Lance’s cum. She pouted a bit, puffing out her jizz-coated cheeks as Lance moaned in orgasmic release.   
   
“Serves you right!” Pidge giggled, smirking.   
   
“Well, that was… a wonderful example, Lance,” Allura groaned, finally freeing her Paladin’s cock. “Don’t get  _too_ cocky, Pidge! It’s your turn now!”  
   
Pidge stuck her tongue out at Allura as the Altean turned to wipe her face clean. She hopped up, grabbed Lance by the wrist, and dragged him over to the bed.   
   
 _She thinks she’s soooo cool!_ Pidge thought, pouting internally.  _I’ll show her!_  
  
“Heh, alright then! I’ll show you what us Earth girls can do!” she announced with a smirk.   
   
Pidge shoved Lance onto the bed, and he flopped onto his back with about as little grace as he could manage. Pidge climbed on after him, crawling between his legs as she spat on her hands and rubbed them together.   
   
“Uh… Pidge?” Lance asked, nervously watching as the Green Paladin readied herself. “You know what you’re doing, right?”  
   
“Of course I do!” Pidge assured him, wrapping her hands around his cock.   
   
She started stroking, already more rough than Allura had been. Lance grunted, chewing on his lip as Pidge enthusiastically slathered his shaft in her spit.   
   
“Are you okay?” he asked. “You’re acting… well… strange.”  
   
“Oh, I’m feeling just fine,” Pidge confirmed, hungrily eyeing Lance’s cock. “And I’m about to give you the titfuck of a lifetime!”  
   
Pidge shuffled forward and pressed her chest to the underside of Lance’s shaft. She squeezed her shoulders in an attempt to sandwich him between her breasts, but found that her petite mounds were just a bit too small and far apart to do the job. She grunted in frustration and pulled on Lance’s wrists, dragging him up into a sitting position as she slid off the bed and onto her knees. She grabbed her tits and pressed them together, only to find that they just  _barely_ brushed against Lance’s cock.   
   
“Um, Pidge?” Lance piped up. “Maybe you should-,”  
   
“Don’t you worry about me!” Pidge replied. “Just give me a minute here…”  
   
She climbed back onto the bed, lying awkwardly on the edge as she practically threw her chest at Lance’s lap. Her new angle yielded the same result. She huffed and tried squatting on the floor instead of kneeling, but, again, couldn’t wrap her tits around Lance’s member.   
   
“Pidge, maybe this isn’t-,”   
   
“No way, Allura! I can do this!” Pidge insisted. “Just let me-  _AH!”_  
  
Pidge’s efforts to squash her breasts together resulted only in a sharp pain in her chest. She collapsed onto the bed, clutching her bosom as she rolled around.   
   
“ _OWWW!_ Cramp! Cramp! Cramp!”  
   
“Are you okay, Pidge?” Lance asked, gingerly reaching out for her.   
   
“I’m fine!” Pidge snapped, swatting his hand away.   
   
She huffed, whined a bit, then collapsed face-down on Allura’s bed, still clutching her chest as she buried her face in a pillow. Silence hung heavy in the air for a few seconds until Allura – who was still coated with a generous amount of spunk – spoke up.   
   
“I’m sorry, Pidge,” she said gently. “I had forgotten that not everyone is built the same-,”  
   
Pidge grunted and hurled her pillow through the air at Allura. It went nowhere near her, instead sailing over her head and hitting the wall with a soft  _pomf._  
   
“I’ll just… go clean up, then,” Allura meekly announced, slinking into the bathroom.   
   
Lance awkwardly twiddled his thumbs as he sat on the bed, desperately trying to think of  _something_ to dispel the sudden awkwardness in the room. He glanced at Pidge. She was shivering a bit, and he could hear her grunting into the mattress. He thought he could make out a few sobs, so he shuffled over to Pidge, sat next to her, and gently stroked her hair.   
   
“Hey, it’s okay!” Lance assured her. “I’m sorry for being such an idiot again… Just… don’t cry, okay?”  
   
“It’s not  _you!”_ Pidge yelled, suddenly bolting upright. “ _IT’S ME!”_  
  
Lance recoiled, a bit taken aback by Pidge’s sudden outburst.   
   
“I- I’m sorry,” Pidge squeaked. “I don’t usually get so jealous… It’s just… seeing you with Allura after we had… that  _moment…_ It made me get all weird and possessive. I’m just not used to that kind of thing…”  
   
“Well, it’s mostly my fault,” Lance conceded, rubbing his neck. “I’m the one who got all wrapped up in Allura’s, uh…  _enticement…”_  
  
“Yeah, I don’t really blame you,” Pidge snickered. “I mean, did you  _see_ her tits!? They were bigger than my head!” She squished her own, much less impressive breasts together. “Meanwhile, I couldn’t even make a measly little dick sandwich with these guys…”  
   
She sighed and rolled back onto her stomach.   
   
“Oh, well… I guess we can wait for whatever she has in store for us next, right?” Pidge grumbled.   
   
“Mm-hm,” Lance responded halfheartedly, not entirely paying attention.   
   
Lance’s gaze had been drawn to Pidge’s rear as she flopped back onto the bed. It jiggled a bit as she collapsed, and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of it. He noticed that her legs were incredibly shapely as well. Her thighs were firm and thick, and the way they trailed up into her nice, round rear made it hard to focus on whatever it was she was saying. Without thinking, Lance reached out and gently placed his hand on Pidge’s thigh. He ran his hand up her leg, lightly trailing his fingers along until he reached her butt.   
   
“You know,” he began, giving Pidge’s cheek a firm squeeze. “I’ve gotta say… Your training is  _really_ paying off…”  
   
Pidge’s ass was firm, Lance confirmed, but there was a bit of give that lent it just a slight bit of softness. She yelped when she felt Lance’s squeeze, then yelped again when she felt him gently smacking her cheeks. She turned her head to find the Blue Paladin with a wide smile on his face, playfully slapping her butt cheeks, as if he were playing a drum.  
   
“What are y-  _Really,_ Lance?” Pidge giggled. “Having fun back there?”  
   
“Like you wouldn’t believe.”  
   
Lance punctuated his statement with a mindless, firm  _slap_ to Pidge’s rear.   
   
“ _AAAHN!”_  
  
Pidge clapped a hand to her mouth, realizing just how loudly she just moaned. Her face burned red, and she was sure that steam was rising from the top of her head as Lance stopped drumming on her rear and slowly leaned down, open-mouthed and staring, to face her.  
   
“What… was…  _that?”_ he asked, barely able to believe the sound that had just escaped Pidge’s mouth.   
   
“N-Nothing!” Pidge stammered.   
   
“It was definitely  _something!”_ Lance insisted.   
   
“Lance, I swear, you had better keep your fucking mouth-  _AAAAHHHHNN!”_  
  
Lance cut Pidge’s retort off with another sharp  _smack_ to her bottom. She shuddered, drawing her knees up and inadvertently sticking her rear into the air as the jolt of pleasure that had just shot through her body subsided.   
   
“ _Nnnf!_ Quit it!” Pidge whined, trying her absolute best to sound intimidating, but only managing to come off as squeaky and adorable.   
   
“Holy Crow, that is  _so_ cute!” Lance beamed.   
   
“ _I AM NOT CUTE!”_ Pidge fumed. “ _I AM A PALADIN OF VOLTRON, AND A FEARED ENEMY OF THE GALARA EMPI- NNnnaaagh!”_  
  
“A feared enemy with a butt that won’t quit and thighs that could snap a man’s neck,” Lance remarked after another firm spank.   
   
“ _Mmf…_ J-Just what every girl wants to hear,” Pidge groaned, still shaking from the last spank.   
   
“Hey, Pidge,” Lance began, stealthily sliding behind her. “You’re up to date on all that crazy sex terminology… What would you call it if you did what I just did with Allura, except with someone’s butt?”  
   
“Well, that’s hotdogging, obviously,” Pidge replied, oblivious to the fact that Lance’s shaft was inching its way toward the cleft of her ass. “Why? What are-  _EEP!”_  
  
Pidge yelped in surprise as Lance planted his hands firmly on her waist and pulled her backwards. His still-oily cock slid right between her bubbly round ass cheeks, fitting snugly between them like it was made to be sandwiched by them. His balls swung forward as he thrust into Pidge’s butt-cleavage and  _smacked_ her right in the pussy. She shuddered in response as a shockwave of sudden, tingly pleasure ran up her spine. Lance began to thrust almost immediately, squeezing Pidge’s cheeks together tightly around his cock as he hotdogged her. She whined softly each time his hips  _smacked_ into her and his balls swung into her clit.   
   
 _I swear, this guy…_ Pidge thought to herself.  _He drives me up the fucking wall sometimes!_  
  
That may have been true, but Pidge was quickly coming to realize the fact that Lance had a way of making up for it tenfold. His thrusts sent little ripples through her butt, and each of his strokes brought with it a little jolt of pleasure, tinged with the tiniest bit of pain brought on by the sensation of flesh striking flesh.   
   
 _Ohhh, holy freaking Quiznak!_ Lance thought, grinning so wide his cheeks were at risk of exploding.  _I am soooooo lucky!_  
  
Not only had Lance been lucky enough to plop his dick right between the ass of his dreams, but that ass also turned out to belong to a girl who happened to be madly in love with him. He never would have imagined that Pidge had such an intense crush on him, but he wasn’t about to question it now. Pidge had a great body, a sassy personality to go along with it,  _and,_ Lance was learning, she just so happened to be a total nymphomaniac once she got going. If she was fine with him hotdogging her like there was no tomorrow, he could hardly wait to find out what else she’d let him do.   
   
Lance pulled back, already huffing and puffing, and repositioned himself. He slipped his cock between Pidge’s thighs and started thrusting again. As he did, his shaft rubbed against Pidge’s warm, puffy labia. Her lower lips were wet with arousal, and, combined with her thick, firm thighs, felt absolutely heavenly caressing Lance’s manhood.   
   
“ _Ah!_ A-Are you fucking my thighs?” Pidge half-asked, half-teased.   
   
“The-  _Oof!_ The real question is; do you want me to stop?” Lance asked, his voice a lusty whisper.   
   
“ _FUCK NO!”_ Pidge grunted.   
   
Lance practically began glowing with happiness to learn just how into it his new girlfriend was. He certainly hadn’t expected  _this_ when Allura had put in a late-night call to his quarters earlier. As he thrust, Pidge’s shapely butt and thighs jiggled slightly. She kept her legs clenched together fairly close together, giving Lance a nice, tight hole to have his way with – she was certainly enjoying it, too, however. Lance grunted and huffed, his cock twitching as his impending release slowly boiled up within him. Knowing that the warm, sticky wetness dribbling out of Pidge onto his shaft was a sign of just how much fun  _she_ was having, too only served to excite him further. Before long, Lance wasn’t sure he could stop himself from burying his member between Pidge’s thighs and blowing a hot, creamy load.   
   
“Oh, holy Quiznak, Pidge,” Lance gasped. “I am in  _love_ with your thighs!”  
   
“Hey, don’t forget about the rest of me!” Pidge giggled, panting just as hard as Lance.   
   
“Th-that too!”  
   
Pidge’s teeth sank into her lower lip, and her eyelids grew heavy with lust as she gripped Allura’s bed sheets. Her body rocked gently as Lance happily continued thrusting, and she felt a sort of heat she’d never felt fluttering around her stomach. She let out tiny squeaks and moans as Lance’s thick shaft slid between her pussy lips. Every thrust seemed to grab her and drag her further and further into the depths of pure ecstasy. She simply couldn’t get enough, and it was starting to show. Instead of lying idly by while Lance did all the work, Pidge began to wiggle her hips, grinding her boyfriend’s cock around between her legs – and, of course, swaying her butt to give him a nice show. If Lance’s gasps and moans were any indication, Pidge’s efforts were paying off well… maybe a bit  _too_ well.   
   
“ _Nnnaaaah!_ P-Pidge, I’m about to cum!” Lance warned.   
   
“G-God dammit!” Pidge muttered, snapping out of her lusty daze.   
   
She didn’t particularly want her little romp to end so quickly, but she  _definitely_ couldn’t wait to see Lance cum again. She could, however, do without him making a mess of her so quickly after she’d just gotten clean.   
   
“I just cleaned up,” she pouted. “Oh! I have an idea! Put it in my mouth! Let me swallow it!”  
   
“Wait, what?” Lance asked, stroking his cock as he drew himself out of Pidge’s thighs.   
   
“You heard me!” Pidge announced. “Hurry up and let me swallow your cum! I swear I can take it this time!”  
   
She hurried to turn around, propping herself up on her elbows as Lance knelt in front of her, desperately trying to stave off his rapidly-approaching climax.   
   
“Just make sure to warn me this time,” Pidge suggested. “And don’t you  _dare_ jam it down my throat!”  
   
“Yeah, sure thing,” Lance replied with a smile on his face.   
   
Pidge quickly parted her lips and took Lance’s cockhead into her mouth. She sank a bit further down, swallowing a good mouthful of his shaft, and began to quickly bob her head. She let out muffled moans, and  _slurped_ noisily on Lance’s manhood as she worked to draw his inevitable orgasm out of him. Lance threw his head back and groaned as Pidge eagerly sucked his cock, keeping a tight seal around his girth as she brought him closer and closer to his limit. He wasn’t very far from peaking in the first place, and now that he could feel Pidge’s warm, wet tongue slithering around his member, there was nothing he could do to hold back. He grabbed hold of Pidge’s head, looked her in the eyes, and gave her the warning she asked for.   
   
“H-Here… it…  _comes! NNNF!”_  
  
“ _Mmf gght hhmf!”_ Pidge cheerfully responded, despite the dick in her mouth.   
   
Pidge had mentally readied herself for her second attempt at swallowing cum by comparing it to drinking a smoothie. She simply pretended that Lance’s warm, twitching cock was a straw, wrapped her thumb and forefinger around the base, and sucked. She was immediately rewarded by a hot, gooey blast of cream squirting into her mouth. The thick, salty goo washed over her tongue, only to be gulped down moments later. Pidge made sure to breathe through her nose to avoid choking this time, and managed to drink down shot after creamy shot of spunk straight from Lance’s pulsing cock. She milked him dry, gently stroking his base as she suckled on his tip until he had nothing left to give her. Finally, with a wet  _slurp_ and a  _pop,_ Pidge pulled away from him with a self-satisfied grin on her face.   
   
“And  _that,”_ Pidge began, pausing to give the underside of Lance’s cock one last, drawn-out lick from balls to tip. “ _Mmm…_ is how Earth girls do it!”  
   
She gave Lance a quick wink before pushing herself up, planting a quick kiss on his cheek, and sitting on the edge of the bed. The Paladins’ attention was suddenly drawn to the bathroom door, where Allura was standing giving them both a round of applause.   
   
“That… was…  _SPECTACULAR!”_ she squealed happily, a bright smile fixed on her face. “Exactly the type of ingenuity I expect from such a bright young Paladin!”  
   
“Um… How… How long have you been standing there?” Lance asked sheepishly.   
   
“ _Hmmm…_ I got in around the time you were playing the bongos on Pidge’s butt!” Allura announced cheerfully. “I must say, you improvised quite nicely back there, Lance!”  
   
“W-Well, you know me! Always, uh… thinking on my feet!” Lance stammered, his face burning red.   
   
“More like thinking with your dick,” Pidge remarked, nudging him.  
   
“When you’re sucking it, it’s the smartest penis in the galaxy!” Lance chuckled.   
   
“Ugh, you are just the  _worst!”_ Pidge snickered, playfully punching Lance’s arm.   
   
“You mean, the  _best_ at being the  _worst!”_ he retorted.   
   
“Oh-ho, my  _gawd,_ stop!” Pidge snorted, unable to keep herself from laughing.   
   
“Oh, this is wonderful!” Allura beamed. “You two have passed my second lesson, and that means that you are ready for the final lesson in pleasure!”  
   
“Let me guess,” Pidge piped up “Vaginal sex?”  
   
“How did you know?” Allura asked, blinking in surprise.   
   
“Natural progression and process of elimination,” Pidge proudly explained, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “It’s the only thing all this could logically lead into… Not to mention the fact that I’m wetter than a submarine with a screen door.”  
   
Lance chuckled immaturely, and Pidge immediately turned her attention to him, eyeing him hungrily.   
   
“You know what, Allura?” she began. “I think I’m gonna take the lead on this one…”  
   
Before Lance could react, Pidge’s legs were wrapped around his torso, She planted her hands on the mattress, twisted her waist, and swung him onto the bed, where he landed, confused, flat on his back. He stared up at her, wide-eyed and dumbfounded as she straddled him.  
   
“H-How did you do that?” he asked.   
   
“Like I said,” Pidge began slyly. “I’ve had  _lots_ of training…”  
   
“It… wasn’t with Keith,” Lance chuckled nervously. “Was it?”  
   
“ _Hmm…_ Why?” Pidge giggled. “Does the idea of Keith wrestling me to the ground make you… jealous?”  
   
She slowly enunciated the word “jealous,” causing Lance’s face to turn bright red.   
   
“ _NO!”_ he huffed. “I… I just wanna make sure that… that you’re not getting inferior training is all!”  
   
His eyes darted back and forth, and Pidge brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.   
   
“Please, he’s nothing compared to a training droid,” Pidge assured Lance. “And I’m sure he’s  _nothing…”_ She punctuated the word by reaching a hand between her legs and running a fingertip up Lance’s shaft. “… compared to you… Mister Jealous!”  
   
“If I’m Mister Jealous, that must make you Missus Jealous!” Lance replied with a grin.   
   
Pidge snickered and shook her head.   
   
“Shut up and kiss me,” she ordered.   
   
Pidge leaned forward, moaning softly as her lips met Lance’s. Both Paladins were already grinding against each other, more than eager for their next lesson as their tongues explored each other’s mouths.


	3. The Third Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura's students finish up their sexual education lessons, and MAYBE get a little bit carried away...

Allura sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together and looking on as her two very naked, very much in love Paladins groped and kissed each other. Pidge straddled Lance, gently rolling her hips and letting out needy moans against him as she caressed his face. Lance rocked back against Pidge, her smooth, puffy lower lips sliding up and down his shaft. Lance’s hands were planted firmly on Pidge’s round, athletic butt, squeezing and massaging as she rubbed against him. Allura’s eyes traced a path down Pidge’s toned back, all the way down to her rear, finally stopping at her tight, wet sex. Suddenly, Allura yelped in surprise, rushing over to the bed and waving her hands frantically.   
   
“Paladins! Wait!” she squeaked nervously, as if she’d just remembered something.   
   
If Lance and Pidge heard her, they didn’t show it. Both simply moaned and gasped in each other’s embrace and continued to feel each other up.   
   
“Lance! Pidge! Blue!?” Allura stammered.   
   
She puffed her cheeks out and stamped her foot.   
   
“ _WAIT JUST A TICK, YOU HORNY LITTLE BASTARDS!”_  
  
The Paladins bolted upright, promptly disentangling from each other. Lance sat at attention on the bedside, his cock still twitching and oozing a bit of pre-cum. Pidge huffed and crossed her arms, pouting just about as much as she could.   
   
“What is it  _now,_ Allura?” she grumbled indignantly. “Lance and I were having a moment!”  
   
She looked more like an angry hamster than a Paladin of Voltron. Lance couldn’t help but nod in agreement.   
   
“Yeah, do you have any idea how long I’ve been wanting a girl to climb on top of me,” he began. Pidge crawled over and straddled his waist in response, grinning smugly over her shoulder at Allura. “…and mate with me like an Australian?”  
   
He squeezed Pidge’s butt to punctuate his terrible pun, grinning a self-satisfied grin all the while.   
   
“Don’t quit your day job,” Pidge deadpanned.   
   
“I’m aware of that,  _but,_ ” Allura began, clearing her throat. “Before you can  _freely_ continue, I must ask one very important question to both of you…”  
   
She leaned forward, bringing her face uncomfortably close to Pidge’s and Lance’s. She stared them in the eyes for a few seconds, her face the very picture of “dead serious” as she fixed her gaze on them. Finally, after what felt like much longer than it actually was, she continued.   
   
“Are either of you…  _celibates?”_ she asked.   
   
“Um… what?” Lance asked.   
   
“She means virgins, Lance,” Pidge whispered.  
   
“Wh-  _What!? Why!?”_ Lance stammered.   
   
“I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to continue without my guidance if either of you are virgins,” Allura stated matter-of-factly. “It would be just terrible if either of your first times were unpleasant! I would never get over the guilt if you missed out on the most wonderful of pleasures!” She sighed wistfully before continuing. “So! I will ask again… Are either of you Paladins virgins?”  
   
“Y-Yes,” Pidge replied quietly.   
   
Her voice carried quite a bit of grump and embarrassment, and her eyes darted back and forth as a blush crept onto her cheeks.   
   
“Well… Does… Does that stuff we did earlier count?” Lance asked sheepishly.   
   
“Do you  _seriously_ have to ask that?” Pidge asked, cocking her eyebrow at him.   
   
“Oh, come  _on,_ Pidge!” Lance groaned. “Before tonight, I was using a pillowcase as a… uh…  _personal rag…_ and now, I’ve suddenly got you  _and_ Allura all over me! I mean… I’ve finished like, uh… three… times?”  
   
He began counting on his fingers, making it up to three before pausing to think. Allura waved her hand, holding up four fingers and catching his attention, causing him to peek over Pidge’s shoulder.   
   
“Hello… to you, too… Allura,” Lance said, awkwardly waving back and shrugging. Allura slapped a palm to her face. “Anyway, I’ve already finished like three times tonight! Honestly, I don’t even know what’s  _real_ anymore! And you’re concerned with whether or not I’m a virgin!?”  
   
“The love of my life, everybody,” Pidge grumbled, mirroring Allura’s facepalm.   
   
“So, is that a ‘ _no,’_ Lance?” Allura asked.   
   
“Well, Allura… I’m not so sure it’s a no,” Lance began, a bit unsure of himself. “But, after everything that’s happened tonight, I don’t think it’s a yes, either… Then again, I’ve never been this intimate with a girl before, so…”  
   
“Waitwaitwait!” Pidge butted in. “ _You!?_ Mister, ‘I make kissy faces at every girl I see no matter how many tentacles she has,’ Lance has  _never_ been with a girl!?”  
   
“Nope.”  
   
“Honestly, I thought all that bluster was because you scored once in high school and let it go to your head,” Pidge muttered, blinking in genuine astonishment.   
   
“Well,  _DUH,_ I’ve never been intimate with a girl!” Lance replied. “Why’d you think I was so amazed that a hot mama like  _you_  wanted to get with an absolute loser like  _me_?”  
   
Pidge’s eyes widened, and a warm, pink glow appeared on her cheeks. She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Allura clapping her hands together cheerfully.   
   
“Well, then!” she began in a chipper, enthusiastic tone. “That settles it! It’s time for the two of you to assume the Position of Maximum PleasureTM! Now, first, we just need to get Lance out of the way…”  
   
She grabbed Lance by the ankles and pulled him right out from under Pidge, smiling brightly as he yelped in confusion and slipped off of the bed. Pidge squeaked in surprise and plopped onto the bed, her eyes wide with surprise at just how fast Allura had yanked Lance away from her. Allura climbed onto the bed and knelt next to Pidge.   
   
“Now  _you,_ Pidge,” she began, placing a hand on the Paladin’s back. “Let’s see… Bend over. Good… Now, elbows on the mattress… a little wider… Right there! Spread your legs… Oh, quit being so shy! Let him look! That’s it, spread ‘em! Knees straight, feet like  _so…_ aaaaand, perfect!”   
   
“Ow, ow  _ooowww!_ My head,” Lance groaned, sitting on the floor and rubbing his head. “Did you have to be so rough? You know, Allura, you could’ve just asked me to move instead of ya- _aaaah, wow!”_  
  
Lance’s train of thought careened straight off the tracks and plummeted into a canyon when he caught sight of Pidge. She was on all fours, awkwardly glancing over her shoulder. Her face was burning red, and she was giving Lance a weak, nervous smile. She gripped Allura’s sheets in her fingers, anxiously squeezing and tugging at the soft fabric as Lance gaped, open-mouthed, at her shapely rear, which was oh-so-perfectly presented to him at the moment. After a few seconds of silence, Pidge cleared her throat and spoke up.   
   
“You, uh… You okay back there, Lance?” she giggled, breaking through a bit of her own nervousness. “Should I call an ambulance?”   
   
Lance had to physically hold his jaw up to shut his mouth. He wiped some of the drool from his chin and replied.   
   
“You know,” he said. “Every time I think you can’t get any sexier… you prove me wrong.”  
   
Pidge’s face burned an even brighter red, and she turned away, burying her head under the covers.   
   
“ _Hhwwwlfyrnmnmtchasuavemotherfuckernnnnfff,”_ she squealed in embarrassment.   
   
Lance finally snapped out of his trance long enough to notice that he was seemingly alone with Pidge. He glanced around to find that Allura was no longer on the bed. He scratched his head, confused.   
   
“Uh, Pidge?” he piped up. “Where’s Allur- _AH!”_  
  
Allura wrapped her arms around Lance’s chest from behind, pulling him back as she pressed her nude body against his. Her soft, warm form rubbed against him, causing him to shudder a bit as a soft gasp escaped his lips. Allura’s fingers traced little circles around Lance’s toned chest muscles as she leaned forward and breathed into his ear.   
   
“So, Lance,” she whispered in a sultry voice. “I know you  _love_ making Pidge feel good… Isn’t that right?”  
   
Lance couldn’t muster up any words to respond with. He simple nodded as he relished in the sensation of Allura’s plush breasts squishing against his back. Her hands crept a bit lower, trailing slowly down his abdomen and reaching dangerously close to his groin. She smirked, giving his ear a gentle nibble as she finally reached his clean-shaven pubic mound. She dragged her fingertips up and down as slowly as she could manage, softly tickling Lance barely inches from his stiff, twitching cock.   
   
“Y-Yeah” Lance managed to gasp.   
   
“What are you two-,” Pidge began to ask, lifting her head from her blanket hidey-hole.   
   
“ _SHUSH!”_ Allura snapped at Pidge, who immediately buried her head again. “And stay put!”  
   
Pidge did as she was told, quietly huffing into the sheets in frustration at having to wait.   
   
“Well, then,” Allura breathed into Lance’s ear. “How would you like to make her feel…”  
   
She wrapped her fingers around Lance’s shaft, giving him a gentle squeeze. He gasped sharply in response, shuddering a bit as a hot spurt of pre squirted from his tip. Allura slowly stroked his cock, softly nibbling his earlobe as he practically melted in her hands.   
   
“ _Amazing?”_ she finished, licking Lance’s ear.   
   
“ _Ooohhh,_ Crow, that sounds like the best,” Lance gasped.   
   
“Then let’s move forward,” Allura said.  
   
She pushed Lance a bit, pressing her body tight against his as he slowly stepped toward Pidge. She guided him right up against the bed, bringing him as close as she felt she could to his new girlfriend without alerting her to what was going on behind her.   
   
“…and let me show you what to do,” Allura continued, grabbing Lance’s wrist with her free hand. “Now remember, Pidge… No matter what, keep your knees and legs straight, okay?”  
   
She gave the Paladin a sweet smile as she lifted her head and turned around, a bit confused.   
   
“Alright, I guess,” Pidge replied, cocking her eyebrow at Allura. “But… why can’t I-  _Ooooh, fuck…”_  
  
Allura intertwined her fingers with Lance’s and guided him to Pidge’s sex. She guided his hand, gently stroking the Green Paladin’s puffy lips as she mewled and quivered under her and Lance’s sudden touch. She gasped, shuddering as their fingers danced across her lower lips. With Allura’s fingers laced together with Lance’s, the sensations shooting up Pidge’s spine felt as though they were twice as intense as anything she’d ever been able to do to herself on her own. Eight fingers crept tenderly along her smooth, puffy labia, slowly tracing paths up and down, and occasionally pausing to circle her little pink clit.   
   
Lance could only watch and numbly follow along with Allura’s guidance, mesmerized by Pidge’s reactions. He could feel her heat and wetness building as she hugged a pillow to her face, letting out muffled, needy cries of lust. Lance felt his cock twitch a bit in response to Pidge’s squeaks and moans. The more intense her pleasure became, the more he seemed to want her. Before long, Pidge was shivering with arousal. She gasped with each breath, and warm, sticky beads of nectar dribbled freely from her quivering womanhood all over Allura’s and Lance’s fingers. Then, just as suddenly as she’d begun, Allura pulled her and Lance’s hands away from Pidge. The Green Paladin looked over her shoulder panting for breath and shivering as she seemed to silently ask Allura why she’d stopped.   
   
Allura brought her hand to Lance’s face and pressed two fingers under his nose. She smeared a bit of Pidge’s wet, sticky arousal around his upper lip.   
   
“Can you smell that, Lance?” Allura asked.   
   
Lance curiously sniffed the fluid. The moment Pidge’s sweet scent filled his nostrils, his eyes went wide, and a shiver went up his spine. He felt his manhood pulse as a thick, hot dollop of pre-cum oozed out.   
   
“ _Woah,”_ he whispered.   
   
“ _That_ means she’s ready for you,” Allura breathed. “You know what to do…”  
   
With that, she gave Lance a quick peck on the cheek and backed away, leaving him to his own devices.   
   
Lance hadn’t realized just how turned on he was until he looked back down at Pidge. She stared back up at him with big, brown eyes that were clouded over with a pure, desperate, needy lust. Her face was flushed red, and her breath steamed in the cool night air as little beads of sweat dripped from her body. Tiny rivulets of arousal dripped down her inner thighs from her pink, quivering pussy. She wiggled her hips slightly as if to entice Lance into taking her. He took the invitation, and stepped forward, gently placing his hands on her waist.   
   
As Pidge felt Lance’s cockhead kiss her lower lips, her breathing hitched. Each breath was a shallow gasp, and her chest rose and fell frantically as excitement and arousal filled her to the brim. Lance slid his hands a bit further back and gave her firm butt a nice, hard squeeze, eliciting a soft yelp. Before she could say anything, however, her new boyfriend began to slowly push forward. Pidge opened her mouth to moan, but only a strained, wheezy gasp came out. Her eyes went wide as she felt Lance’s hot, throbbing manhood enter her. Inch by inch, he painstakingly slipped deeper and deeper into her. She could feel her inner walls contracting rhythmically, squeezing Lance’s shaft as she was penetrated for the first time ever. Pidge’s head swam with warmth, happiness, and raw pleasure, and, before she knew what was happening, she lost control.   
   
Drool dribbled from the corner of Pidge’s mouth as she clenched her teeth. Her vision blurred as her eyes unfocused and clouded with ecstasy. Her eyebrows arched and twitched, and she felt her cheeks growing hot as a bright, red blush dominated her face. Her entire body tightened up, and she felt a warm, wonderfully-pleasant wave of ecstasy beginning to flow out from within her. The pleasure erupting inside of her built and built until, finally, she couldn’t hold it in any longer. When she came, Pidge came  _hard._ Her tight, freshly-deflowered pussy clenched snugly around Lance’s girth, and hot, sticky gushes of quim spurted out around him. Lance gasped at the sensation, and Pidge bit her lip to keep from screaming – an effort that proved to be in vain.   
   
“ _Nnnaaahh! Oh, shitgoddamnthat’sgood! Hhhnnngh! Ahhh, cuntfuckingfuck! Ooh, you asshole, FUCK ME!”_  
  
Lance blushed at Pidge’s incredibly vulgar exclamation, a bit taken aback by the string of profanity that erupted from such a cute girl’s mouth. As Lance finally bottomed out, Pidge’s climax came to an end, and she steadied herself, gasping for air as her body shook violently. The pair took a moment to catch their breath. Lance held himself in position, sunken into Pidge, who was just barely supporting herself, to the hilt.   
   
“Ho-ly Quiznak,” Lance muttered. “Did… Did you  _really_ cum just from  _that?”_  
  
“W-Well, what… what did you expect?” Pidge gasped, brushing a bit of her hair from her face. “You two have been teasing me all goddamn night! Of course your cock would make me cum on the first fucking try!”  
   
“Well,  _someone’s_ a little cranky!” Lance chided. “Has anyone ever told you that you’ve got a real potty mouth?”  
   
“I don’t know, has anyone ever asked  _you_ why you don’t cuss like a normal person?” Pidge replied sarcastically.   
   
“I don’t believe in talking dirty,” Lance huffed, turning his nose up.   
   
“Really?” Pidge snorted, glancing up at him with a snarkily-raised eyebrow. “You’re balls-deep in your girlfriend while an alien elf watches us from the shadows-,”  
   
“Don’t mind me!”   
   
Allura waved at Pidge, her hand clearly sticky with her own juices.   
   
“…and plays with herself… and you’re worried about being dirty?”  
   
“Hey, I just said I don’t like to  _talk_ dirty,” Lance replied with a grin. “I never said  _anything…_ ”  
   
He suddenly gave Pidge’s ass a firm spank. She clenched around him, yelping in response.   
   
“…about not getting  _filthy.”_  
  
Lance’s smirk widened as he brought his hand down again. Pidge let out a lusty moan, shuddering at the pleasant sting on her butt cheek.   
   
“Why, you son of a-  _AAAHHN!”_  
   
Whatever Pidge was going to call Lance, she never got a chance to articulate. Lance suddenly pulled back and thrust into her. His thick shaft slid right back in to the hilt in one smooth motion. His hips  _slapped_ into her rear, sending a little ripple through her ass. Pidge bit her lip, squealing softly as she tightly gripped Allura’s blankets. Lance gave her just another moment to adjust to the sensation, then began to fuck her in earnest.   
   
Lance was incredibly gentle with Pidge. His strokes were slow and easygoing, and he fell into a nice rhythm fairly quickly. Soft, wet  _slaps_ filled the room as he rocked his hips back and forth, driving his full length into Pidge over and over again. Pidge’s toes curled, and each of Lance’s thrusts drew a tiny little squeal out of her. Her petite breasts swayed beneath her, and her butt jiggled ever so slightly each time Lance thrust forward. She could feel every single inch of Lance’s manhood pumping in and out of her over and over again. She felt wonderfully full and warm, and silently hoped that she could find a way to keep him inside of her forever. Her hair clung to her face, thanks to the countless little beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. Her cheeks were burning bright-red, and her mouth hung open slightly as she gasped and moaned.   
   
If Pidge felt like she was in heaven, Lance was right there with her. Every move he made sent a little tingle up his spine. His entire body felt like it was on fire. He could hardly think as he gently rocked back and forth, sliding in and out of Pidge’s tight, warm, wet cunny. The motion of his hips was practically automatic at this point. He made a conscious effort to keep from drooling on her ass – a Herculean effort on his part, it turned out. Lance’s view was, as far as he was concerned, perfect. The curves of Pidge’s rear, her toned back, her messy, brown hair; everything was perfect. He reached forward, sliding his hand up along Pidge’s waist, slipping it around her body and trailing up her firm abdomen until he found her breasts. He cupped one of her tight, perky mounds in his hand, gently squeezing as she moaned softly in response.   
   
“How does it feel?” Lance whispered.   
   
“W- _Aaahhh…_ Wonderful… I-It feels-  _Nnnaaahh…_ wonderful,” Pidge gasped.   
   
Lance smiled softly, slowing his thrusts for a moment to climb onto the bed. He knelt behind Pidge, keeping a slow rhythm going as he leaned down, wrapping his arms around her midsection and nibbling on her neck.   
   
“Hey,” Lance breathed into Pidge’s ear. “I- I saw something in a video once… Wanna try it?”  
   
“ _Nnf!_ Mm-hm…”  
   
Lance reluctantly stopped thrusting entirely. Still gasping for air, he slowly pulled out of Pidge, drawing his cock free with a soft  _pop._ Pidge pouted a bit when Lance came out of her.   
   
“Alright, turn over,” Lance directed Pidge.   
   
“Like this?” Pidge turned and lay on her back.   
   
“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “Now, get right up against me…”  
   
Pidge smirked and shuffled toward Lance. She pressed her groin right up against his abdomen, grinding against him a bit as he helped reposition her. He grabbed the underside of her right thigh and lifted her leg, bringing it up until it was draped over his shoulder. Once they were in position, Lance drew his hips back, hanging onto Pidge’s thigh with one hand and aiming his cock with the other.   
   
“Ready?” he asked.  
   
“What exactly is this supposed to accomplish?” Pidge asked.   
   
“You’ll see,” Lance teased.   
   
Pidge grinned at him and gave a quick nod. Lance pushed forward, sinking back into Pidge’s sex inch by painfully-slow inch. Pidge sighed and bit her lip, laying her head back and closing her eyes as Lance gradually filled her up. When he finally bottomed out, she couldn’t help but feel that he was deeper somehow. She looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.   
   
“I can reach further in while we’re in this position,” Lance explained, noting the confusion on Pidge’s face. “Pretty cool, huh?”  
   
Pidge smirked at Lance and chuckled.   
   
“Just hurry up and fuck me,” she ordered.   
   
“Yes, ma’am!”   
   
Lance began to thrust, and Pidge let out a shaky sigh, letting her head flop back onto the mattress. She bucked her hips in time with Lance’s increasingly-fast-paced strokes, thrusting right back into him as she caught on to his rhythm. Loud, wet  _slaps_ and  _smacks,_ joined by  _creaks_ from Allura’s bed dominated the atmosphere of the otherwise-quiet bedroom. The only other noise to speak of was the panting and moaning of the two lovers as they discovered just how wonderful they could make each other feel. Lance reached down and groped Pidge’s chest, gently squeezing her soft breasts and pinching her stiff little nipples as he fucked her.   
   
“H-How does  _this_ feel?” he asked.   
   
Pidge could only manage to moan softly in response. In this position, Lance was definitely reaching deeper into her than he had been before, and it was definitely making a difference. Warm, tingly little jolts of pleasure shot up her spine with each of Lance’s thrusts. It felt like a fire, more intense than anything she’d ever felt before, was gradually building in her core. She couldn’t  _wait_ to let it out.   
   
Meanwhile, Allura sat against the wall, panting heavily as she feverishly worked two fingers in and out of her dripping-wet sex. Her legs were splayed shamelessly, and a tiny puddle of arousal had built up on the floor between her thighs. Her free hand was hard at work massaging her bust, moving back and forth between breasts. She bit her lip to keep herself quiet as she watched – with some degree of pride – her Paladins enjoying each other’s bodies. Just as Pidge’s leg slipped and Lance tumbled down on top of her, Allura plunged her fingers deep into her cunt, letting out a drawn-out, muffled squeal as her toes curled and she rapidly neared climax.   
   
Lance yelped in surprise as he landed on top of Pidge. Fortunately, though, he managed to stop just short of knocking skulls with her. His face hovered inches from hers. Pidge blinked in surprise, staring back at Lance, who wore a look of shock and worry.   
   
“A-Are you okay?” Lance stammered. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
   
Pidge grabbed him by the shoulders, wrapped her legs around his waist, and pressed her lips to his. He let out a muffled gasp, which quickly turned into a moan. Pidge pulled away after a few moments and stared him dead in the eyes.   
   
“Lance,” she began, her voice little more than a lusty whisper. “I want you to  _fuck_ me until I can’t remember my name.”  
   
Lance stared back at her, blinking a couple of times before simply nodding and beginning to thrust. He had been wrong earlier when he thought he had a perfect view. As it turned out, Pidge’s back was  _nothing_ compared to her face. Her eyes had never looked so beautiful to him as they did right now, and her lips had never looked quite so kissable. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, shutting his eyes as he drove himself nearer and nearer to his limit. His thrusts were quick and erratic now, and as he moaned into Pidge’s mouth, he wondered just how much longer he could last. He reluctantly broke their kiss, his mouth hanging open slightly as he and Pidge stared into each other’s eyes as if in a trance. He felt like he was going to melt into her if he kept staring, but he stared anyway. He felt her tighten her grip on him, squeezing his shoulders and hooking her feet firmly around his waist.   
   
As his inevitable release quickly built up inside him, Lance managed to slow down just a bit. He knew he was about to cum, and that there was no way he could hold back. He managed to compose himself just long enough to speak to Pidge.   
   
“P-Pidge-  _Ahh!_ I- I’m almost there,” he warned. “Sh-Should I pull out?”  
   
Pidge responded by grabbing one of Lance’s wrists. She tugged until he lost his balance and toppled down, lying completely on top of her. She pulled his hand and wiggled it between his chest and hers, guiding him to her breast. She repeated the process for his other hand before pulling him in for another kiss and tightening her leg-lock. Lance’s lips met hers just in time for him to thrust one last time and bottom out inside of her.   
   
Lance instinctively pushed his tongue into Pidge’s mouth as he came. He shuddered, moaning into her as his cock pulsed and twitched inside of her. She returned his kiss, her own tongue meeting his in a wet, warm embrace as she felt his load squirting into her. Pidge had never felt so full and warm and perfect in her entire life, and for a few precious, incredible moments, as she and Lance both found release, she felt as though she and him were one in the same; joined together in their blissful union. Every shot Lance released into her quivering sex was increasingly more wonderful than the last. His sticky warmth filled her to the brim, and she moaned and whimpered as she began to reflexively grind against him in an attempt to squeeze even more out of him. Once Lance had finally finished, he slowly pulled away from the kiss, panting as he stared into Pidge’s eyes. She returned his gaze, staring right back into his soft, blue eyes. The two smiled at each other, and immediately went back in for another kiss, staying locked together as they continued to explore each other’s mouths.   
   
Rapid-fire, giddy clapping snapped the two out of their shared trance. Allura stood at the foot of the bed, grinning cheerfully and hopping up and down in excitement. Her hair was a mess, her hands were sticky, sweat coated her body, and streams of nectar still trickled down her inner thighs. She squealed happily before addressing the Paladins.   
   
“You two have  _far_ exceeded my expectations!” she announced. “Your bond as Paladins and as lovers is far stronger than I could have hoped! You’ve overcome all the obstacles in your way, and I must say, your ingenuity is simply astounding! This honor is rarely bestowed upon anyone, but I think you’ve earned the right to the secret  _fourth_ lesson of Altean pleasure!”  
   
Pidge and Lance glanced at each other and let out a shared groan. Lance slowly drew himself out of Pidge, who held a hand over her leaking cunny.   
   
“I don’t know, Allura,” she sighed. “I think three rounds is my limit…”  
   
“Yeah, even with that crazy mineral water, I think I’m winding down,” Lance gasped, wiping his brow as he gestured to his now half-hard shaft.   
   
“No, no, no! Once you hear what the lesson is, I promise, you’ll perk  _right_ back up!” Allura beamed.   
   
“Fine,” Pidge conceded. “What’s the lesson?”  
   
Allura squealed giddily as she climbed onto the bed. She leaned in close to the Paladins.   
   
“I’ll give you a hint,” she began.   
   
Allura whispered to the Paladins for a few seconds. Pidge and Lance glanced at each other, then back to Allura. Their eyes widened in disgust as they scooted away from her.   
   
“No, no, no, nonononono _no!”_ Lance frantically stammered.   
   
“ _That_ is a big, fat pile of  _NOPE!”_ Pidge squeaked.   
   
“But- But it is a  _sacred_ pleasure ritual that ensures-,”  
   
“I would do a  _lot_ of things for my boyfriend,” Pidge interrupted. “But not  _that!”_  
   
“How could you even suggest that, Allura!?” Lance interjected in disgust. “Do you have  _any_ idea what that’s even for!?”  
   
“But- But, I-,” Allura stammered in exasperation.   
   
“You know what?” Pidge huffed. “Get out!”  
   
“This is  _my_ room!” Allura cried indignantly, throwing her hands up.  
   
Before she knew what had happened, Allura found herself in the hallway, standing stark naked in the dimly-lit passage. Her own bedroom door slammed shut behind her. She blinked in disbelief before whirling around and pounding on the door.   
   
“ _PALADINS!”_ she yelled. “ _YOU LET ME BACK IN THIS INSTANT!”_  
  
She scowled at the door, putting on the grumpiest face she could manage as if that would get her back in.   
   
“Fine!” she huffed. “I’ll just go see if Shiro wants to participate in the ritual, then!”  
   
Allura turned on her heel just in time to run into Keith. The Red Paladin twirled a lock of his black hair in one hand while he walked, turning over a Galra knife in his other as he went.   
   
“Oh! G-Good evening, Keith,” Allura stammered, suddenly acutely aware of her less-than-presentable state.   
   
“Hey,” Keith mumbled, too interested in the knife in his hand to notice the naked, horny space-elf.   
   
Allura shrugged, and began walking down the hall.   
   
Inside Allura’s room, Pidge was snug under the covers, comfortably wrapped around Lance. She rested her head on his chest, sighing contentedly as she gently nuzzled against him.   
   
“Finally, some peace and quiet,” she said. “I can’t believe Allura hogs this giant bed all to herself!”  
   
“I know, right?” Lance chuckled. “We should kick her out more often!”  
   
The pair shared a laugh before quieting back down. Lance stroked Pidge’s hair for a while before noticing a mark on her shoulder. He ran his finger along it, realizing that it was a scar. Pidge blushed in response.   
   
“So, you’ve got your share of scars too, huh?” Lance asked softly. “I saw a couple on your back earlier, but I, uh… didn’t say anything…”  
   
“Yeah… Most of them are from the time I got tossed around by the Beta Traz warden,” Pidge explained. “That was… That was when I was trying to save you… like you saved me…”  
   
Her face fell as she remembered that she didn’t succeed like Lance did. Lance pulled her in tight, rubbing her shoulder.   
   
“Hey, without you, he would’ve crushed me!” he said with a smile. “Plus… Check this out!”  
   
Lance turned to reveal a similar scar on his own shoulder.   
   
“Now we can be scar buddies!” he beamed.   
   
“I’d like that,” Pidge giggled, perking up a bit at Lance’s goofy smile. “Hey, Lance? You know you’re not a loser, right?”  
   
“Oh, come on, Pidge, you don’t gotta-,”  
   
“I’m serious!” Pidge interrupted. “Without you, we never would have found the Blue Lion, we never would have formed Voltron, and… and we wouldn’t be  _here_ right now! You’ve done so many amazing things… You’re a real winner in my book, Lance… You know that?”  
   
“Aw, jeez, Pidge,” Lance sniffled, wiping his eyes. “You’re making me all emotional!”  
   
Pidge giggled and brought her face closer to Lance’s.  
   
“Cheer up, you!” she beamed at him.   
   
A smirk formed on her face, and she brought herself even closer.   
   
“Also, just between us,” she whispered. “I’d let you shove your nice, hot cock down my throat whenever you want…”  
   
Pidge punctuated her statement with a little nibble on Lance’s ear. Lance’s eyes were wide, and a big grin was plastered on his face.   
   
“And Lance?” Pidge continued.   
   
“Yeah, Pidge?” Lance asked, shaking a bit thanks to just how lucky he realized he was.   
   
“When it’s just the two of us, it’d be great if you would call me Katie… Okay?”  
   
“Wait,” Lance muttered. “Did… Did I  _actually_ make you forget your name? Man! I never would have thought I was  _that_ good!”  
   
Katie brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. She couldn’t help but break out into a fit of cackles and snorts, though. It took her a minute or so to calm down and respond to Lance, who sat grinning with his hands behind his head.   
   
“Fuck, it’s true!” Katie giggled. “If you can make a girl laugh, you can make her do anything… That apparently includes falling in love with a total dork like you!”   
   
“Hey, I thought I was a winner!” Lance pouted.   
   
“You can be a winner and still be a total dork,” Katie teased, poking Lance’s nose. “But, as long as it’s you, I’d still suck your dick.”  
   
She gave Lance a quick wink and a peck on the cheek. Lance took Katie’s hand and gave it a quick kiss before leaning in to whisper into her ear.   
   
“Well, in that case, as long as it’s you… I don’t think I could ever love anyone else… Only you, forever and always…”  
   
Katie found herself on the verge of happy tears, caught off-guard by Lance’s sweetness. She cuddled up close to him, kissed his cheek again and rested her head on his chest.   
   
“Yeah, only you,” she sighed. “Always… and forever…”  
   
Wrapped up in Allura’s warm covers and nestled snugly against each other, Lance and Katie drifted off into a night of peaceful sleep filled with nothing but happy dreams of the love they shared for one another.


End file.
